A Static Change
by Frozen Fawkes
Summary: What happens when Naruto get electrified badly? Powerful, but not godly Naruto! M for future chapters.


**Frozen Fawkes: **Welcome to A Static Change! This is my Main Project, and I've worked hard on it. If I can, I'll put more chapters soon! What am I forgetting... OH! The disclaimer... last time I forgot, those lawyers were on me like nobodies business!

I do not own Naruto. Sadly.

A Static Change

Naruto Uzumaki was having a bad, no make that horrible day. Not only had he been kicked out of his academy class earlier that day, simply for being there while Iruka-sensei was ill, though this had happened before Iruka, but he had thought that treatment had ended... apparently not. Now he was being chased by a mob. **Again**. This kind of thing would happen on a regular basis, though Naruto knew why, he wasn't a genius, but he wasn't stupid, like everyone thought him to be. He didn't try to prove them wrong, so he kept on a mask. Nobody know about it, at least he thought. He had kept it hidden, even from the man he called grandfather.

"Get back here you demon brat!"

The Last Uzumaki didn't respond, simply kept running. He needed to get to the academy. He also never wanted to give them the pleasure they would get if he said something back. However, at the moment, there was only one thing going through his mind. That girl... Hinata Hyuuga... he knew of her feelings the moment he saw that adorable blush on her face. She at least liked him, he obviously knew that much. No, he was thinking of his feelings for her. Plainly said... He quite liked her. Maybe he would ask her out for ramen.

These thoughts were cut off abruptly, as shinobi had joined the chase against him, so he had to speed up. Didn't people know assault was illegal? Hell, assault on a ninja or ninja in training was punishable by death! So, why were people who attacked him only arrested, only to be released the next day?

Quickly rounding a corner, and hiding in a dumpster, he lost his wannabe-be assailants. Inwardly sighing, for he knew it would never stop. The villagers just hated him, simply for his continued existence, like it was a crime. Now that he was no longer being chased, it was a simple chore for Naruto to get to his destination. The Ninja Academy.

Entering the academy, Naruto was greeted with a familiar sound. Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto, you're late again. Please stay here after the graduation test, so I can talk to you, regardless of whether or not you pass." While Iruka may have said this, he was thinking other thoughts. "Is Naruto going to pass?"

Naruto knew that Iruka had good intentions, as he was one of the few that didn't outright hate him, the only others being the Ichiraku family and The Third Hokage. There were those two ANBU, Dog Looking down, Naruto grabbed his pencil, and started the written portion of his graduation test.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking over his desk at one of his ANBU, Dog.

"Do you know why I've called you here, Dog?"

"No Hokage-sama. I have no idea." The faithful ANBU inwardly sweat dropped because the messenger the Hokage had sent didn't tell him, and neither had the Hokage.

"Well, first, this is kind of personal. I'd rather you take off your mask, Kakashi."

"Yes sir, Hokage-sama." Taking off his ANBU mask, revealed his regular, half masked face, headband over his eye and all.

"So... Hokage-sama. May I ask why you have called me here?" Replied the Copy Ninja.

"Of course you may Kakashi. There is no easy way to say this, but I think it is time you knew." Solemnly said the Third Fire Shadow.

"Kakashi... The child your ANBU squad has been protecting... please state his name."

"We have been assigned to Naruto Uzumaki, you know that Hokage-sama." stated Kakashi.

"Well... Yes, I do Kakashi. Sadly, that isn't his real name."

"Excuse me... What? If he isn't Naruto, then who is he?"

"I didn't say he was someone else Kakashi! Don't interrupt! His name IS Naruto, but his last name isn't Uzumaki. At least not entirely."

"Well then Hokage-sama, what is his name?"

"His name Kakashi... is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." sighed out the so called God of Ninja.

Kakashi rushed forward, towards the village leader, but was instantly stopped by two of the Hokage's personal ANBU.

"Let me go! You lied to me! You said he died the day of the Kyuubi attack!" Yelled Kakashi at his leader. Suddenly, he visibly relaxed.

"Oh kami, that means... sensei picked his own son, didn't he. Why didn't I guess? I could have been there... I _**should **_have been there. I could have been "Kakashi-nii or Big brother", maybe even been his dad." The jounin now looked depressed. The aged leader of Konohagakure waved his hand, and his private ANBU quickly went back into hiding.

"Yes Kakashi, I did lie... but for the same reason nobody else knows. If you had raised Naruto, your own enemies would be after him, along with the Fourth's. But Kakashi you can still be there for him, you could still be someone precious to him, it's not too late. To try to make up lost time for you, I'll cut you this deal. If Naruto passes, in any way, I'll give you him on your team. Along with anyone else you want."

Kakashi put on a face of grim determination, at least Sarutobi thought. It was hard to tell, with just the one eye to look at.

"I accept your generous offer Hokage-sama."

**Fawkes**: Well, that's all there is for chapter one!

**Read and Review!**

**This is Frozen Fawkes, flashing out!**


End file.
